after time story
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Mini(?)sequel to decision(After time). Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan KaruNagi yang aneh dan biasa saja. tak ajaib. enjoy it!


**Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui**

 **Decision, After Time stories by: Amaya Kuruta.**

 **Drabble, OOC, lebih baik dimakan (?) sesudah membaca Decision (After Time), Penuh OC karena pada beranak pinak, dan penuh typo seperti biasa.**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur ^^/**

 **-Wedding**

"Ugh.." Karma berjalan kekanan dan kekiri. Tangannya terkepal satu sama lain. Dia tak menyangka bahwa menikah akan seperti ini. setidaknya menunggu orang yang dicintai ternyata penuh perjuangan!

"Hmph." Sebuah suara menahan tawa dibelakangnya sukses membuat Karma menoleh dan menatap tajam.

"Diam kau Asano!" gumamnya. Asano akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku tak tau kau bisa segugup ini. apa saat bersama Manami kau juga segugup ini?" Tanya Asano. Karma menatap Asano datar. Suami mana yang menanyakan kepada mantan calon suami istrinya hal semacam itu? Tapi tak urung Karma menjawab juga.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak sepanik dirimu." Jawab Karma.

"Nah, kalau begitu –hei! Aku tidak panic!" Protes Asano. Giliran Karma yang tertawa. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Asano tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah. Tidak akanada yang mengacaukan pernikahanmu kali ini." Ujar Asano. Karma menyeringai jahil. Tanpa mengingat bahwa topic 'menjadi korban hasutan' masih sangat sensitive dibahas ditelinga sahabatnya, ia berkata santai.

"Yah..karena kau disini dan Minami sudah bersamamu, dank au jelas dalam keadaan sadar, jadi aku yakin itu." Jawab Karma.

Kemudian Pernikahan terpaksa diundur selama 30 menit karena mempelai pria dan sahabatnya harus mendapatkan kuliah tambahan dari Koro sensei karena merusak jas pernikahannya.

 **Honey Moon( warning! Dibawah umur lewatin aja XD)**

Karma melirik Nagisa yang tengah bersenandung sambil melihat lumba-lumba yang melompat-lompat. Senja mulai berpamitan dengan angin. Menandakan bahwa malam juga akan segera tiba. Karma tersenyum. Nagisa dengan riang menunjuk lumba-lumba itu sambil berceloteh riang. Rambut birunya tergerai indah. Tak urung Karma heran juga. Maksudnya, Nagisa itu ex-assassin pro kan? apa dia baru kali ini melihat lumba-lumba?

"Karma! Coba lihat!" Nagisa menunjuk kearah kawanan itu. Karma tersenyum dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Dia tak akan sebahagia ini jika saat itu ia berakhir menikahi Okuda Manami kan? Pikirannya kembali melayang. Semua peristiwa yang terjadi benar-benar membuatnya belajar banyak. Belajar seperti apa rasanya pengorbanan, percaya, bahkan ia menjadi lebih faham akan arti dari cinta itu sendiri. Cinta yang sebenarnya. Disebelahnya, Nagisa menatap wajah suaminya. Ia tau apa yang Karma pikirkan. Akhirnya setelah menarik nafas dalam, Nagisa tersenyum. Suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin. Memanggil nama Karma dengan nada indah yang tak pernah Karma dengar sebelumnya. Membuat hatinya melonjak dan berdegup. Memompa darah ke wajahnya.

"Nagisa.." Dan dengan tentakel biru langitnya, ia menarik Karma mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

 **Kediaman bersama**

Nagisa membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia baru saja pulang dari –ehm- bulan madunya. Rumah besar ini..kini juga kediaman tetapnya. Ya, sebagai Nyonya Akabane, gembira karena hal-hal macam ini tak masalah kan?

"Nagisa, sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Karma yang ternyata sudah ada didepannya. menatap heran pada istrinya yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Nagisa mengerjap lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk malu.

"Ng? ada apa?" Tanya Karma penasaran.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya.." Nagisa tersenyum lagi. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku senang..karena sekarang rumah ini juga menjadi tempatku tinggal.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Nagisa menatap gelagat suaminya bingung.

"Karma?" panggilnya. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju suaminya.

"Karma apa kau-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Nagisa saat tiba-tiba Karma mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Karma hanya tersenyum menawan.

"Kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan, Nagisa~."

"A-aku ..he-hei.. kita belum mandi.. jadi.."

"Hmm? mandi juga butuh alasan loh.. biar kuberi kau alasan kenapa kau harus mandi." Jawab Karma. Nagisa memerah mendengar itu. tak menyadari bahwa Karma sudah berjalan membawanya ke dalam ruang istirahatnya. Meninggalkan tas-tas besar didepan pintu. Kalau sudah begitu, apa tas menjadi berharga?

 **Sakit?**

Nagisa sudah sejak pagi terlihat pucat. Meskipun Karma menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam saja di tempat tidurnya, Nagisa tidak menurutinya. Karena itu sekarang Karma berjalan gelisah didepan ruang pemeriksaan. Ia langsung melesat pulang setelah mendapat telephon dari Nakamura yang mengabarkan bahwa ia menemukan istrinya tergeletak di dapur. Karma bersyukur Nakamura datang bertamu hari itu.

"Akabane-san." Suara seorang perawat dari ambang pintu terdengar. Karma dengan cepat memasuki ruangan itu. kemudian ia diarahkan ketempat duduk untuk berhadapan dengan dokter didepannya. Takebayashi Kotarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu tanpa peringatan, ia memukulkan gulungan kertas ditangannya kekepala Karma.

"Hei!" protes Karma. Takebayashi meletakkan kertas itu dan membetulkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Tidak baik meninggalkan Nagisa sendirian seperti itu. kau tau?" Ucap Takebayashi galak. Karma menghela nafas. Ia tau. Ia sangat takut tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dia?" Takebayashi mengambil pena dan kertas resepnya.

"Taka pa. dia hanya butuh vitamin saja. Dasar! Kalau memang kau sesibuk itu, setidaknya hubungi Koro sensei untuk menjaganya. Atau siapapun. Kau tau kan, wanita hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah!" Ucap Takebayashi. Karma terdiam. Tunggu. apa?

"A-apa yang kau katakana tadi?" Tanya Karma. Ingin memastikan telinganya masih sehat dan berfungsi baik. Takebayashi mengubah wajah kesalnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Selamat, Karma-kun! Kau akan memiliki bayi! Nagisa hamil!" ucapnya. Karma ternganga. Benarkah? Dia akan menjadi Ayah?

 **Ngidam**

Nagisa melirik kearah jam dinding. Ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Tapi matanya enggan menutup. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Takut sekali mengganggu Karma yang nampak terlelap kembali menelan ludah. Godaan untuk membangunkan Karma kian kuat. tapi tidak! Karma baru saja pulang dari kantor jam sebelas tadi. Dan dari wajahnya, Nagisa tau bahwa Karma baru menghadapi hal yang membuat jiwanya kusut. Tidak..tentu saja ia tak akan membangunkan Karma kan? Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba Karma bangkit dari tidurnya. Nagisa secara otomatis menutup matanya. Berpura-pura terlelap. Karma turun dari kasurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Nagisa mengerjap. Mau kemana Karma? Ke kamar mandi kah? Tapi didalam kamar ini juga ada kamar mandi kan? kenapa harus pergi ke kamar mandi diluar? Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, terdengar pintu kamar terbuka. Nagisa dengan cepat kembali memejamkan matanya. Hidungnya mencium bau harum yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau masih berpura-pura tidur, Nagisa. bangun dan makan!" Nagisa dengan segera bangkit dan menerima mangkuk ditangan Karma. Kemudian dengan senyuman malu, Nagisa menatap suaminya yang nampak mengantuk.

"Terimakasih, Karma.." ucapnya. Karma tersenyum. Kemudian ia menepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Kau tak perlu ragu membangunkanku kapanpun, kau tau?" Bisik Karma sebelum mengecup kepala biru itu mesra. Nagisa tersenyum manis.

"Um." Jawabnya. Karma tersenyum. Menurut beberapa orang ngidam itu merepotkan. Ya, Karma akui itu. Tapi Nagisa berbeda. Tengah malam seperti ini dia pasti ingin memakan masakan Karma. Dan Karma tak akan keberatan membuatkan Nagisa makanan buatannya.

 **Cemburu?**

Kisah ini terjadi setelah kedua makhluk ini memiliki dua buah hati kembar berwarna merah dan biru ( rambutnya). Dan karena hal ini lah, Akabane Kanade, sang ibu dari setan merah terpaksa dijemput paksa oleh Koro sensei. Membawa dua buah hati Karma serta Nagisa menjauh dari rumah itu memang hal yang sangat tepat. Dan dirumah itu, keduanya masih saling menatap sengit. Nagisa tak mau kalah kali ini. tidak.. ini rencana yang sempurna! Dia tak ingin mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi Karma juga tak mau kalah. Ia menatap Nagisa seakan ingin mengatakan ia siap mengadakan civil war ronde kedua. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Percayalah, Karma. Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" ucap Nagisa kesal. Karma mendengus.

"Hee~ kau mencari alasan karena bukti yang disodorkan kepadaku sangat jelas? Kau. Maehara. Jalan. Berdua. .Bahagia. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma lelah.

"Kau benar! Tapi dengarkan. Aku memang mengajaknya untuk.-"

"Waw! Kau yang mengajaknya? Hebat sekali, Shiota Nagisa..hebat sekali!" Nagisa mengernyit tak suka. Namanya bukan lagi Shiota Nagisa. tapi Akabane Nagisa. apa Karma semarah itu? Nagisa tak kuat lagi. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ia harus menyerah. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan cepat, Nagisa memerintahkan tentakelnya untuk mengambil barang yang ia simpan didalam lemarinya dan dengan cepat melemparkannya kearah Karma.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA, AKABANE KARMA-KUN! DAN JANGAN MENYESAL KARENA PADA HARINYA NANTI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU APAPUN!" Teriak Nagisa. ia segera melesat cepat dan Karma bisa mendengar suara pintu berdebum. Karma kemudian menatap kotak ditangannya. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Jam tangan? Tunggu..ada tulisannya..

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Karma. Kau yang terbaik, Karma. Aku mencintaimu selalu :*_

 _-Nagisa_

Bagus..sekarang sepertinya Karma yang harus bersusah payah meyakinkan istrinya bahwa ia menyesal.

 **Birthday present?**

Malam itu masih dingin. Anak-anak masih setia menginap dirumah sang nenek. Nagisa menyiapkan meja makan dengan cepat. Karma menatap meja makan didepannya.

"Hee~? Kukira aka nada cake strawberry di hari ulang tahunku." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mendelik kearahnya. Salahkan Karma yang sudah mengubah moodnya karena cemburu kemarin. Nagisa jadi dengan kejam membatalkan semua pesanannya. Jujur saja, Nagisa sedikit menyesal karena melakukannya. Karma yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi istrinya.

"Tak apa, Nagisa..aku sudah sering merayakan ulang tahunku dengan keadaan lebih buruk dari ini." Jawab Karma.

"Lebih buruk?"

"Um. Seperti keluar merayakannya bersama para anak-anak bodoh. Menghabiskan persediaan wasabi bersama mereka. Sederhana tapi menyenangkan." Jawab Karma. Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan!" Ajak Nagisa. mereka segera melahap makanan didepan mereka. Nagisa tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana Karma merayunya untuk memaafkan Karma tadi malam. Mungkin lain kali ia akan membuat Karma melakukannya lagi.

"Hhh.. aku sedikit menyesal karena sudah membuka kejutannya kemarin." Gumam Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma sambil tersenyum. Salahnya kan? kemudian sebuah ide muncul dibenak Nagisa. dia masih bisa memberikan hadiah lain untuk Karma!

"Karma..bisakah kau membantuku membereskan meja dan mencuci piring? Aku..aku baru ingat ada hal yang harus kulakukan.." pinta Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ok~. Tak masalah, _hime-sama.."_ Nagisa tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Karma. Lalu dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka berdua. Karma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri. Ia segera membereskan meja makan, mencuci piring dan semua perlengkapan yang kosong. Kemudian ia memasak air dan menyeduh dua gelas susu hangat. Menghabiskan malam ini sambil mengobrol panjang pasti menyenangkan. Karma menaiki tangga dengan dua gelas susu ditangannya.

 _"Hmm.. baiklah.. mungkin menonton film? Atau mengobrol dikamar saja?"_ Karma masih memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan sampai tiba dipintu kamarnya. Karma membukanya dan meletakkan susu hangat diatas meja yang tersedia disebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Nagi-"

Otaknya lumpuh. Sungguh. Didepannya dalam keremangan cahaya lampu tidur, Nagisa duduk dengan rambut tergerai indah. Sedikit make up tipis membuat paras itu lebih istimewa lagi. Bajunya yang berwarna merah menyala membuat orang berfikiran bahwa siapapun itu akan berbahaya dan menantang. Nagisa bangkit dan berjalan kearah Karma. Setiap langkah anggunnya menyingkap kaki jenjang putihnya dari belahan gaun tidur itu. Karma masih terdiam. Nagisa tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Akabane..untuk mala mini, aku adalah pelayanmu. Apapun yang kau perintahkan, akan kuturuti." Ucap Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Mendengar kalimat itu, Karma menyeringai tampan.

 _"Hee~ jadi malam ini kita akan bermain? Boleh juga!"_ Lalu mereka ingat. Malam itu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan untuk keduanya.

 **Team KaruNagi.**

"UWAAAA."

"Gotcha~" sang rambut biru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ditempat lain, seorang anak berambut merah menyeringai.

"Bagus, Luna-chan… sekarang ringkus yang sebelah kiri.."

"Tapi Takeru Nii..disebelah kiri itu pasti dijadikan tempat membidik Chiba-kun!" Takeru menoleh kearah sang rambut ungu. Akabane Hikari memang bertugas mengingatkannya tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan lawan yang baru ia kenal. Untuk ukuran anak kecil, bakat observasinya sangat baik.

"Hmm.. Hideki-kun ya…" gumam Takeru. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah pergerakan dibelakang adik kembarnya.

"Luna! Lihat bela-"

"CLAP."

"BRUK." Takeru mengrjapkan matanya.

"A-ah..maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Luna segera membantu Sugino Eri. Anak pasangan Tomohito Sugino dan Yukiko Sugino yang kini terduduk shock. Takeru segera melompat dari atas pohon dan berlari kearah Luna.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Takeru bingung. Luna tersenyum gugup.

"A-aku tak sengaja. Maksudku..aku melihat kaa-san melakukannya pada tou-chan saat musim panas kemarin." Aku Luna. Di sudut tertentu, Akabane Karma dan akabane Nagisa tertawa datar. Koro sensei melebarkan matanya. Sungguh.. dia ingin melatih anak-anak ini lagi!

 **-END**

 **Hahahahahaha… ga jelas amat ya? XD**

 **Saya persembahkan drabble abal ini..nah, nah.. saya berencana membuat sequel dari Decision. ( masih rencana) hanya mungkin akan banyak cerita dari anak-anak mereka nanti.. what do you think?**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
